ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Illusion (song)
"Perfect Illusion" is a song written and recorded by Lady Gaga and serves as the lead single from her fifth studio album Joanne. The single was announced on 17 August 2016 through Lady Gaga's Instagram and website, and was released on September 9th, 2016. Mark Ronson and Kevin Parker of Tame Impala produced the track, with additional production from Gaga and BloodPop. On September 9th Gaga co-hosted BBC Radio 1 in the UK with Nick Grimshaw to promote the single. Background , Mark Ronson, Lady Gaga, Kevin Parker.]] The song title was first teased by Mark Ronson on his Instagram with a picture of Gaga, Kevin Parker, and BloodPop captioned 'Illusion' https://www.instagram.com/p/BFuejr7wav8/. The song title was then later revealed when Gaga took to Instagram to post several pictures, forming a grid, which read Lady Gaga, Perfect Illusion, New Single, September against a multicolored background. The same graphic was later posted on her websitehttp://www.ladygaga.com. "Perfect Illusion" is described as a sweet space in her catalogue alongside some of her best dance floor anthems. It's a cut that touches the highest of highs and lowest of lows in a relationship gone wrong, thus, the perfect illusion.' '' Gaga, in an interview with iHeartRadio, revealed that the song "is about modern ecstasy... we found our sweet, simple, ragey way of saying it. I get this sick adrenaline rush every time I hear it." http://www.iheart.com/news/lady-gaga-shares-details-about-new-15019501/ On September 6, 2016, Gaga took to Instagram and Twitter to post a picture from what appears to be the music video, and then proceeded to post the single cover on Instagram. She later posted a collage with behind-the-scene images of her in the studio and recording the music video, as well as the lyrics 'I don't need eyes to see. I felt you touchin' me. High like amphetamine. Maybe you're just a dream.' Gaga stated that "the song is about how I believe many of us are wondering why there are so many fake things around us that really and truly appear to be real. How do we navigate through social media, and the images on social media, that we know are filtered and altered and decipher what is reality and what is a perfect illusion?" in an interview with BBC Radio 1. Release Digital Releases Perfect Illusion (Single) Physical Releases As of yet, there are no confirmed physical releases. Lyrics Music Video The music video for "'''Perfect Illusion" was filmed over 1st and 2nd of September, in a desert outside of Los Angeles, California. Though the director hadn't been revealed yet, V Magazine confirmed that Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin shot the single cover https://twitter.com/vmagazine/status/773317697178365952. On September 8, hours before the premiere of the song, Gaga posted a short snippet of the music video on her website, twitter, instagram, and snapchat. The short video shows her dancing in the desert at night with strobe lights with the first few seconds of the song on repeat. (This first teaser clip didn't make the cut on the final version of the video). On September 16, Gaga announced the video to be released on September 20, during the season premier of Scream Queens serie, and she posted a sneak peek of the video via Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. After the premier of the video during Scream Queens, the video was released on platforms as YouTube, VEVO, TIDAL and was put on iTunes store too. Music video credits | directors = Ruth Hogben, Andrea Gelardin | stylist = Brandon Maxwell at Haus of Gaga | producer = Keeley Gould | company = SAV Studios | creative dir. = Lobster Eye }} Personnel * Vocals: Lady Gaga * Guitars: Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop, Josh Homme * Synthesizers: Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop * Drums: Kevin Parker * Production: Lady Gaga, Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson, BloodPop References Category:Singles Category:Songs